Heretofore the field of geothermal technology and power devices associated therewith for the conversion of thermal energy from geothermal sources into utilizable power, have been confronted with major problems of particularly low efficiency and utilization of available energy. Utilization of the high levels of thermal energy of geothermal sources characteristically associated with volcanic plugs and/or with geothermal faults, near the surface of the earth providing for extremely high temperatures close to the surface of the earth and normally associated with basalt rock or other magmatic formations, and not characteristic of a majority of geothermal formations and energy sources from conventional technology has heretofore attempted to capture thermal energy therefrom, the more conventional sources providing thermal energy of a much lower temperature.
The very high density of basalt and magmatic rock, associated with typically volcanic plugs and earth faults, provide a temperature gradient and thermal energy source not readily adaptable to the heretofore conventional power devices utilized with geothermal installations, the heretofore conventional installations being characterized by a low level and inefficient conversion and utilization of available thermal energy to practical usable mechanical power thereafter converted to electrical power by the driving of a generator.